


Games

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: Mother never likes it when Sansa talks to him, even though Sansa hardly ever talks to him.Day 7 : Knights





	Games

–

Sansa rushes to the courtyard as fast as she could trying to catch up to Robb who has left her far behind.

She’s still careful to not mess up her dress though. 

Mother is already mad at her. She had poked Arya’s eye while trying to brush her hair in the morning and the baby was crying so loud.

She was crying too in a corner after mother had scolded her when Robb found her and promised that he would let her play with him and Jon. 

They never played with her before. 

Robb and Jon were already swinging their wooden swords by the time she arrives, “ what will I play?” She asks loudly as they stop and Jon looks at her in confusion. 

“What’s she doing here? She’s a girl. She can’t play with us.” 

Sansa glares at him as best as she can manage. Jon is her brother like Robb. But mother never likes it when Sansa talks to him, even though Sansa hardly ever talks to him. 

Robb shakes his head.“ She’ll be the princess.” He tells him. “You’ll be the princess” he tells her and Sansa jumps up and down excited. 

“I’ll be a princess!” She sings,“ what will you be Robb?” 

“I’m Florian the fool”

“Oh I’ll be Jonquil then!” 

“You can’t be Jonquil. You’re a princess” 

“Oh” she says and feels tears in her eyes. 

“You can be Queen Naerys!” He quickly adds. “ Jon’s Aemon the DragonKinght” 

The other boy looks started at being called out. 

Sansa knows all about Prince Aemon the DragonKnight and his love for sister, Queen Naerys. 

She plays with her feet for a moment as something churns up in her belly and then looks up, “Will you be my knight, Jon?” She asks. 

Jon grips the wooden sword in his hand, there’s blush on his face and then for a moment where she fears he’ll turn away, Jon says yes in the most softest of voices.


End file.
